Auslly: just can't live a lie
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Auslly. Based from Carrie Underwood"Just can't live a lie" season 4. One shot.


A/N: Wow it has been awhile since I've written an Auslly fic. This one shot is based off Carrie Underwood's "Just Can't Live A Lie". Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, A&amp;A or song lyrics.

Austin watched Ally on the side of the stage. It had been three months since Jimmy Starr prevented him from recording or performing. All because he refused to hide Ally as his girlfriend. He told Ally that he was fine being on the sidelines. Truth is though, it is killing him inside. He doesn't regret being with Ally, he just wish things were different. He is being punished because he was madly in love?

Ally was performing onstage in Atlanta. After tonight she only had more show until her tour was over. Ronnie Ramon had called before the show to let her know he had booked a European Tour for her. She couldn't believe how all of her dreams were coming true. She has the love of her love, Austin Moon, and he declared he loved her...finally..And she's been successful with her music career. Not bad for the girl who used to chew ger hair and hid behind the scenes because of her stage fright. Austin seemed happy but she wonders if it was just his Show face. She knew it had to kill him not being able to make music. Not long ago it was Austin on the stage and she stood on the side watching him make his magic onstage.

The crowd was cheering, and Ally got on the mic.

Ally: Hello Atlanta! First, I want to thank each and everyone of you for your support . This tour has been a dream and I am happy to share with my boyfriend, Austin Moon. *Ally looked over and Austin winked and waved to her.* This song is special to me. It's called "Shine."

"Shine"

(Ally)

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.  
Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),  
Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.  
Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.  
(Shine)

So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.  
Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,  
So bright with a heart of gold inside.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)  
A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)  
A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

Ally: Thank you Atlanta! Good night!

Ally ran off the stage and straight into Austin's arms.

Austin: Ally, that was incredible! I am so proud of you!

Ally: I am so glad I have you by my side.

Austin: I have to admit, I'll be glad to get back to Miami to start our senior year together. The fearsome twosome! Unless you tell me you're jet setting off to Europe.

Ally: Well...

Austin: You're leaving to Europe?

Ally: Ronnie Ramone called and he was so happy with the tour and booked me a European tour beginning next week.

Austin: What the hell, Ally?! What about school? What about us? I just can't go off on another tour with you. I wanted to enjoy some time with my girlfriend. This isn't fair. It should be me performing.

Ally: Are you regretting being with me? See this is why I told you at the Worldwide Music Awards that maybe we aren't meant to be. Maybe we I should close the door on us especially if you can't support me as I have done with YOU all these years.

Austin: What are you saying? Are you giving up on us?

Ally: Maybe...

Austin: Fine then, I can make it without you Ally.

Ally: Don't be immature.

Austin: Do you know how hard it is to sit on the side? How badly I want to trade places? But I made the decision to be with you. myself in front of the world declaring my love for you. And now you want to just give up like always. I'll be on the bus. I'll give you space!

Ally: Austin...

It was too late because Austin turned and walked to the bus, slamming the door.

Ally could make it without Austin. Or could she? What has she done? She loved Austin more than anything and she knows Austin loved her. He sacrificed his career for her. Did she want to miss her Senior year without Austin?

Ally walked back to the bus and Austin was on the bed, strumming his guitar and tears running down his face. Austin was so hurt. Everytime he wants to be with Ally she wants to give up and walk his pride gets in the way. Who was he kiddin He couldn't live without her. Suddenly he heard a voice singing.

"I Just Can't Live A Lie" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Ally)

Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away

(Austin)

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?

(Ally)

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

(Both)

[Chorus]  
Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now

(Ally)  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

(Austin)

Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean

(Austin)

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

(Ally)

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

(Austin)

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow

(Ally)  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

(Ally)

I just can't live a lie

(Ally)

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

(Both)

Oh, I cant live a lie [x2]

Ally: Austin, I am so sorry. You are the best thing in my life. We started this journey together. I cant lie, I don't want to lose us. We will figure this out. And I'll talk to Ronnie about holding off on the European tour for now. You're right, I love school and don't want to spend our Senior year apart.

Austin: I am sorry I've been a jerk, Ally. I am proud of you. You have come a long way. I don't want to lose you again. I love you, baby.

Ally: I love you too, Austin.

Austin: I'll love you for a thousand years baby.

Austin pulled Ally onto the bed, holding her and giving her the kind of kiss that shook the both of them.

Austin: I'll never give up on us. I cant make it without you.

Ally: You will never have to, Austin Monica Moon.

Kiss...

Austin: Lets head to bed, Best girlfriend EVER.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Read &amp; Review please


End file.
